Joshua Sentrium Burns
Joshua Sentrium Burns is a Kaukauwa-Raseri human hybrid and the known captain of the FSS Sorrowing Guild, fleet commander of the Fleet of Wandering Juries, and the son of The Federations' head of government. He seeks to both explore new places within the galaxy and fight off anyone that opposes The Federations, using the forces in his command to do so in the latter case. Appearance Being of Kaukauwa descent from his father's side and Raseri descent from his mother's, Joshua is a five foot nine inch tall individual that is aged twenty two, having peach skin, cyan eyes, short brown hair, and having a somewhat skinny body figure. He wears a black overcoat that have red buttons (which he usually keeps unbuttoned) and accents, a plain orange T-shirt underneath it, black track pants with an orange accent and interior pockets, and lastly black combat boots with red shoelaces and black tactical gloves with a large orange spot on the back of the palm. Notably whenever he gets angry to a certain point, the sclerae of his eyes will avert to a black void color due to his Raseri descent, while the irises of his eyes can change color depending on what power he so happens to be using due to his Kaukauwa descent. Personality On the outside, Joshua can act like a pretty serious and sometimes blunt individual (much like his father) while having a hint of maturity towards most and showing some an amount of respect if anyone doesn't get on the wrong foot with him during their first encounters. Towards strangers, Joshua would keep to himself most of the time, which can usually make him seem like a quiet introvert that's always deeply in thought (which to an extent he kind of is). However, as people get to know him more and more, Joshua's quiet and blunt shell will begin to crack open and reveal a kind-hearted and caring interior who will show a lot of concern towards his friends and family, especially ones that are very close to him. Because of his caring and concerned attitude towards them, he personally vows to make sure that they must be protected at any cost, even if he must take a bullet or two so that they may emerge as unscathed as possible. His kind and caring attitude can even come into play with people that are complete strangers to him, usually if said stranger(s) are in need of help that no one else can provide but him. As a ship/fleet commander, Joshua's caring attitude isn't just limited to just his loved ones, but also the entire crew of the Sorrowing Guild and even the Fleet of Wandering Juries. If he had to choose between any other division in the Federations and his own men, he would choose the latter in a heart-beat. As a commander, Joshua's tactical prowess and strategical thinking will come in effect, as he will make sure that he'll choose any course of action that'll potentially result in less of his crew being injured or killed; as well as trying to keep civilian casualties to a minimal. He does however uphold a serious demeanor around them as he expects the best out of his troops, which can sometimes bring out his blunt side should he see any problems. Whenever he's out on the battlefield personally (which he usually is as he prefers to fight alongside his troops), in terms of a full-blown skirmish he will not show any mercy towards the opposing army that dares fight him and his forces, which is where his tactical/strategical mindset comes into play, to where he'll keep his cool most of the time and do his best to ensure victory for his forces; any enemy that manages to survive however he will spare them from death and either let them go so they may rejoin their comrades, or hold them prisoner should they either hold valuable information or otherwise if there's no way they could rejoin their comrades for any reason. In a smaller-scale one to one fight though, while Joshua's tactical and strategical mindset is still in play, he will aim to incapacitate his opponent rather than kill. However, he is much less cool in this circumstance and this is where he can show a short temper, and should he get mad to the point of being enraged he will become more merciless in his fighting style, which could usually happen when a fight is continuously not going his way or if his enemy had done something in the past that resulted in Joshua holding a strong grudge that ever rarely happens. Regardless though, in this situation he is shown to be very determined to achieve victory in a personal battle, refusing to step down even if the odds aren't in his favor, which usually doesn't happen when his troops are thrown into the mix. Abilities As being half Kaukauwa Human, Joshua has access to only two powers that was granted to him by birth that'll only improve the more he used them over his career in The Federations' military. His most notable ability is his fire manipulation, allowing him to manifest and shape fire however he intends to use it. In his years of experience as a fighter, Joshua has became a highly advanced user of his fire manipulation, allowing him to do things such as commonly burn anything his fire touches, and could even reach temperatures to where his fire could melt steel. Not only that, but he could perform many techniques and attacks with his manipulation, such as blasting fire from his hands, manifesting spheres, waves, beams, and streams of fire, and could even achieve jet propulsion to allow himself to levitate in the air or otherwise fly at speeds varying of how much power he puts into his fire. His fire does not come without certain drawbacks however, for one he isn't immune to his own fire or anyone else's for that matter, and it is perhaps the most draining ability he has. His less commonly used ability but perhaps more powerful is his ability to manipulate dark energy, allowing him to manifest and shape dark energy however he pleases. Since he's not as experienced in this ability as he is with his fire manipulation, as his dark energy can be quite destructive; even moreso than fire could, he is only able to perform techniques such as firing blasts and wave-motion blasts out of his hands, while also able to manifest powerful shields of dark energy to protect himself and also spheres of dark energy as a form of attack. While perhaps not as draining as his fire manipulation, his dark energy is highly destructive to the point where it can be unstable if he doesn't maintain proper control over it to avoid unnecessary destruction to his surroundings and himself. Additionally, thanks to being half Raseri Human, whenever he is in a fit of rage he will see an increase of his physical strength, while also able to move at a faster speed and react quicker with heightened reflexes. Though usually he will begin to act irrationally with his attacks possibly having more risk to them as his tactical thinking deteriorates. He is not limited to his abilities granted to him by his Kaukauwa-Raseri heritage however, as he possesses a few technological gadgets as well. One of them being a Federation Tactical and Utility Wrist Panel, which allows him to communicate with anyone on a galactic scale (at least on the galactic scale as Moros Lopez) via voice and/or text, access information he is given clearance to from The Federations' database, which can either be presented on screen or in holographic projection form depending on what kind of data he's accessing. His wrist panel also doubles as an Amp Brace, which by using a feature within the wrist panel via a chip, will then send an electronic signal straight towards his nervous system that allows for stimulation to occur, allowing for his fire manipulation and dark energy manipulation to increase in power twofold for as long as the stimulation is in effect, which usually lasts a few minutes. He cannot use this function every time the stimulation runs out however, as the Amp Brace needs time to recharge in order to send another electronic signal. Along with this wrist panel/Amp Brace, he also wields a Federation MPIF17 Plasma Rifle, which is a handheld weapon that fires superheated plasma shots either at an automatic or semi-automatic rate of fire that can melt through most types of armor upon contact, with a range that can go up to 100m before the plasma shot dissipates. Along with being able to fire powerful plasma shots, the rifle comes with a reflex scope that improves accuracy as well as a undermounted grenade launcher that fires a single plasma grenade at someone that yields a 25m explosive radius. The rifle itself has a battery that allows it to fire up to a hundred shots before it's in need of a recharge. And lastly, he also wields two CLE35 Plasma Double-Bladed Swords, a lightweight handheld melee weapon that emits two blades of plasma from the very handle he wields. The handles themselves are also detachable and reattachable, allowing him to dual-wield with a single sword. Much like the MPIF17 the sword's plasma can melt through most types of armor on contact, but can also cut through anything clean like butter. The sword is also powered by a battery that will dissipate the plasma blade when fifty successful strikes are made on something from either blade, which said batteries need to be recharged whenever possible. Relationships Relatives Jayden Sarah Burns Adex Zarvok Burns Savanna Verdia Burns Friendships TBA Romance Marilyn Bagley Regis TBA History TBA